This invention relates to a device for maintaining volumetric flow control of particulate and fiber-like materials. The invention is particularly well suited to transport of high moisture finely sliced plant products such as tobacco. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus having a contractible chute or a tilting conveyor. The discharge end of said chute or conveyor travels across the top of an open bin. The chute or conveyor feeds product evenly into the bin, thereby building an even pile of product.
Present devices used to maintain volumetric flow control of tobacco do not utilize a contractible chute or tilting conveyor. Present devices typically employ a series of conveyor belts, some traveling in an inclined direction.
An inclined conveyor belt may utilize multiple finger-like shafts projecting from the belt called "pins." Such a belt is called a pin belt feeder. As the belt moves, these pins engage the cohering moist tobacco and organize a flow. A wheel with projecting pins may be positioned above the inclined belt rotating against the direction of the belt, combing excess tobacco off the top of the pile.
These presently used pin belt feeders have many drawbacks. For example, the pins impose sheer forces on the tobacco while engaging it. These shear forces reduce the size and quality of the individual strands, thus diminishing or destroying some of the tobacco. The pins also act to physically compact the high moisture cohering tobacco and cause clumping. Furthermore, the pins occasionally break away or dislodge from their positions, eventually becoming caught in pinch points, causing damage to the machinery. The pins also preclude the use of automatic cleaning apparatus and thus complicate maintenance and cleaning of the feeder device.
Therefore, it would be desirable to replace these pin belt feeders with a pinless belt feeder to prevent tobacco breakage, compaction and clumping resulting from the action of the pins. A pinless belt feeder would not sustain damage due to broken pins and would accommodate the use of automatic cleaning devices.